Vampire
A vampire, or upir, were created by Oknos in the Neverplane. A vampire enjoys its second life during the night hours. It leaves its grave by the light of the moon and only under its light may it act, assailing sleeping maidens or young swains, who it wakes not, but whose blood it sucks.Vampires feed and survive on the blood of the living, typically on that of humans, and they can also transform other humans into more of their kind by sharing their own blood with them. There are three levels of vampires: * Darkpir * Dhampir * Higher Vampire Darkpir These are more of the creature-like vampires that don't resemble humans at all. They only seek slaughter and are often the result of Vampires not feeding on blood. They turn into ravenous beasts. Dhampir Half dead, half living: dhampirs are the spawn of vampires and another humanoid. They mostly have the same abilities of vampires, just on a lesser scale. Higher Vampire Only a mutual thirst for blood links higher vampires to their distant and much more primitive cousins. Higher vampires are, in fact, much more similar to humans than to those bat-like blood slurpers. They not only resemble humanoids in appearance, but also share our intelligence and behavioral patterns. This means they do not squat in distant forest or hide in the shadows. On the contrary, they are particularly fond of cities, where they live out deceivingly normal lives. Unlike men, higher vampires are immortal. Those who have faced them in combat and survived can be counted on one hand. Though they do have a taste for blood, they do not need to drink it to survive. Some higher vampires have renounced feeding on humans altogether and do no harm to anyone, but others give in to their desires. These monsters are endowed with incredible strength, one able to manipulate men and animals, turn invisible and transform into a giant bat - and furthermore one which it is nearly impossible to kill. Facts and Myths * Higher vampires don't need to drink blood to survive. Rather, it's like alcohol to them, in that they can become drunk from it. Additionally, drinking blood increases their strength. * Certain higher vampires can turn invisible, bewitch with their gaze, and take on a bat form. They can also fly, but this ability can only be done during a full moon. * They are not adversely affected by silver; although most vampires short of true Higher vampires can be wounded by it. * A vampire bite does not turn the bitten creature into a vampire. * They cannot be seen in mirrors and other reflective surfaces. * They don't cast shadows. * Rushing water (rivers, etc.) poses no obstacle to their movement. * Holy water, crucifixes, and garlic are ineffective against them. * Partial bodily damage, such as a stake through the heart or decapitation, is only an inconvenience to them. * Some can touch white hot metal with their bare hands without injury.